


Like Marathon Running

by miikkaa_xx



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP!fic of Tony and Loki making a bet as to whoever can have sex in as many places described in a <a href="http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ludacris/whatsyourfantasy.html">god awful rap song</a>. Prompt shamelessly stolen from <a href="http://norsekink.livejournal.com/7418.html?thread=13894906#t13894906">norsekink</a>, with a few adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Marathon Running

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, all errors are by me. Also, this is a PWP - expect no plot and lots of porn.

-

It begins like this: 

Tony goes drinking with Loki and hears a _god awful_ rap song in the strip club they’re at. In fact, it’s so bad that he can’t help but tear his eyes off the very shapely dancer on the stage and grimace, saying, ‘how is fucking in the White House a kink?’ 

The reply is delayed as Loki is busy amusing himself by magicking the dollar bills in the other customers’ hands into Monopoly money. He then stifles his laughter behind his glass as one of the men across from them gets hauled up to his feet by the bouncer and kicked out. 

‘Poor guy,’ says Tony in some vague attempt to seem like the good guy. 

‘You saw the wedding ring,’ replies Loki lazily. He drowns his drink. ‘I like this song.’ 

‘Further proof that you’re a villain.’ 

Tony is ignored for more alcohol. As usual. Loki continues: ‘I’ve always thought of fucking someone to each description.’ 

‘Seriously? Even the White House?’ 

Loki’s smile is all teeth. ‘Especially the White House.’ 

Tony hums, considering the thought. ‘I’m sure Steve would be up for it.’ 

His companion bursts into laughter, low and mocking. ‘Your darling American virgin wouldn’t last halfway through the first line.’ 

‘Hey!’ says Tony, indignant, ‘he is _not_ a virgin, I have made sure of that.’ 

‘If you’re so sure,’ purrs Loki – and Tony should know to stop this conversation _now_ , to retreat because this is going to go _badly_ if he let continue and he was going to regret this for the rest of his tiny, human life –

But then again, Tony wasn’t a big fan of following his gut instinct. ‘Yeah?’ he says, challenging the goddamn _god_ of _mischief and chaos_ , his own personal lord and saviour from childhood till now if he was honest with himself –

‘Why don’t we make a bet to see who can finish the song first?’ Loki’s eyes are glittering and his mouth is curled up in that smug superiority of someone who knows he has already won and god it puts Tony on edge. 

‘You’re on,’ he replies, quick and fast, in a breath, leaning forward to punctuate how he was going to grind his opponent to dust. ‘I’ll take Steve, and you?’ 

Loki’s tongue flickers out to trace the edges of his front teeth in contemplation. ‘You’ll see soon enough, Stark. Till then.’ And he disappears then – out of sight (but never out of mind) and all that is left is a couple of bills in his place for his drinks. Never say the gods didn’t repay their debts. 

-

‘Unfair.’ 

‘Now, Stark, don’t be jealous,’ drawls Loki, draped sideways over his brother’s lap. Thor looks mildly confused, sitting innocuously on Tony’s white couch in loose jeans and a shirt, but he doesn’t seem displeased over the presence of his brother. Loki, disposing his usual suit and scarf, is dressed in a white turtleneck with dark, tight jeans. He looks disgustingly at home. 

‘I call for a goddamn handicap. Of course you’d win. You’re a _god_ fucking _another god_. No refractory period for you guys, I bet.’ 

Thor’s face seems to crumple into confusion at the statement. ‘Fucking, brother?’ 

‘Yes, Thor,’ replies Loki, head cradled on the other’s shoulder, as his fingers dance up the man’s stomach before settling around his neck. ‘We’re to see if we can out-fuck Stark and his American sweetheart.’ 

‘That seems a bit unfair, Loki,’ replies Thor, and Tony nods vigorously. 

‘Hell yeah it is. Handicap, Loki.’ 

The said god gives a long suffering sigh before, finally, ‘alright, fine, fine. It’s midday at the moment. How about you and Rogers can fuck all day and Thor and I will relegate it to only the night-time hours, from, say, six in the evening to, ah, six in the morning. Twelve hours versus twenty-four.’ 

‘That,’ says Tony, before pausing in mild surprise. ‘That sounds fair. I think.’ 

‘We shall start on the morrow then,’ says Loki, before he kisses Thor’s neck and disappearing. Thor continues to sit still on the couch, face drawn in thought as Tony tries to find the best way to break this bet to Steve. 

-

‘So, I made this bet,’ starts Tony. 

‘No.’ 

‘That – ‘ splutters the other, ‘I didn’t even _finish_.’ 

‘I don’t want to know about it,’ says Steve, not even looking up as he polishes his beloved shield. Sometimes, if he’s drunk enough, Tony can admit to himself that he gets jealous of the amount of attention a piece of metal gets from the man. ‘You’d probably win anyway.’ 

‘That…’ Here, Tony has to take a moment before, ‘I can’t win without you.’ 

This catches Steve’s attention. He looks up, surprised. ‘Are you trying to be _romantic_ , Stark?’ 

‘ _God_ no,’ Tony replies quickly, colour rushing to his cheeks. ‘No, see, this bet, Steve, is about how fast I can have sex in numerous places which may or may not include the White House and particularly if I can do it all with you.’ 

Steve is openly staring now. ‘What.’ 

‘I need to fuck you in the White House, Steve.’ 

A beat. Then: ‘Dear god, how drunk _were_ you?’ 

Happily sober, chirps up Tony’s brain. He relegates that thought far, far away. ‘Steve, listen, this bet is against a certain someone and it would really rub me _and you_ the wrong way if we lost to them.’ 

‘A certain someone.’ His tone is dry, his face incredulous. 

Tony gives in. ‘Okay, okay, look, do you or do you not want to rub it in Loki and Thor’s face that we beat them at something and something so wholly human as sex?’ 

‘You want to out sex a couple of gods. Brilliant, Tony. Absolutely.’ Steve is still watching him though, and Tony knows that he’s thinking about it – pondering it. Never say that Captain America didn’t have a little competitive streak in him. 

Finally: ‘The White House?’ 

‘We can start in the football field,’ reassures Tony. 

\- 

_I wanna li-li-li-lick you from yo’ head to yo’ toes_ croons Ludacris from the earbuds as Loki lounges on his stomach on Thor’s bed with a pad of paper and pen. 

‘From what I understand, this song is awful,’ comments Thor, staring balefully at the green iPod on his pillow. Loki shushes him, obviously listening intently to the lyrics as he starts to write on the paper. 

They get through three more listens of the song before Thor feels a headache pounding in his skull and presses the pause button the iPod, trying not to crush it with his displeasure. 

‘Stuck in your head, Thor?’ asks Loki, rolling onto his back to read over what he’s written. ‘Hm. We’ll have to travel quite a bit it seems to get to all these places, it seems.’ 

‘Brother,’ says Thor, reaching out across the bed to drag Loki towards him, cushioning the other’s head in his lap, ‘I want.’ 

Loki’s face expresses surprise but it softens into something akin to affection. ‘Just wait a little while longer.’ Thor sighs but leaves it at that, fingers sliding through the ink-black hair of the other, ruining his brother’s vanity just because he could. 

-

Georgia Dome at one in the morning is very, very empty and quiet. 

Or it should be, anyway. 

‘Can you _shut up_ ,’ says Steve, pulling off Tony’s cock, his mouth plump and red and wet. He rolls his eyes before licking a stripe from the root to tip and suckling the head, making Tony keen – ‘oh, fuck, Steve’ – and go down on it, feeling it bump against the back of his throat. 

He sucks it, messy and fast, saliva pooling down his tongue around the prick. Tony’s hand grips the blonde hair, fingers scrabbling against Steve’s scalp, as his hips begin to buck into the suction. The ground beneath him is going to chafe his skin soon enough but he can’t begin to care when he has goddamn Captain America sucking his prick like a diamond worthy whore – tongue licking at the slit and flicking at the ridges of his glans, a hand rolling his balls and another pumping his base. 

‘Steve, fuck, _Steve_ ,’ blurts Tony, when he feels a nail scrape his perineum and press against his entrance. ‘ _Jesus_.’ Steve’s laughter is muffled with the dick in his mouth, and the vibrations go straight through to the man’s spine, making his thighs tremble as his orgasm crests. 

Steve pulls off, fisting Tony’s cock, as he works his finger inside, finger fucking him almost lazily. Tony is squirming , feeling his ass go raw at the rough ground underneath, and finally, with a loud ‘ _fuck_ ’, comes messily over the other’s hand. His muscles go limp as Steve milks his cock until he’s shuddering from the overstimulation, and then pulls out his phone. 

Without pause, he takes a picture of the football field and Steve’s semen-covered fingers. 

‘Tony, what the hell!’ says Steve, feeling scandalized. 

‘We have to prove we did it, don’t we?’ replies Tony, before putting his phone away and pulling his pants on. It’s uncomfortable but it’ll have to do until they get to their next destination. ‘Hold on to that boner for a little while longer, won’t you, Rogers?’ 

-

Loki thinks he might be abusing this ‘I can be invisible whenever I want’ thing when he bends his brother over the turntable and fucks him. 

The DJ beside them probably has no clue why his table occasionally shakes as he mixes one song to another, the giant headphones drowning out any wanton moans that escape Thor’s mouth as he shoves back against the hips slamming against him. 

‘Gorgeous like this, brother,’ murmurs Loki in the other’s ear, hand threaded through the long golden hair as he drapes his chest along his brother’s back, ‘want you so much.’ Thor hisses, head tilting back to bare his throat, and it is so glorious – that long tower in his neck, to be conquered without remorse or regret, all for Loki’s taking – that Loki can’t help but fuck into him _harder_. Truly a god – the way his hand on Thor’s hip leaves harsh bruises, markings of possessions that will heal too soon. 

Worry not, Thor would say, for you’ll be here to make them again. Again, again, again. Loki bites down on Thor’s shoulder at the thought, hips stuttering, as Thor clenches his entrance, milking the cock inside. His hips are eager for more, feeling the tightness and heat, and when he turns just right, Thor lets out a sound – a broken whine, like Loki’s name on his tongue, a desperate sound. 

It fuels Loki, ‘so tight and good and hot, _brother_ ,’ he says, grip in Thor’s hair tightening, ‘can’t wait to fuck you everywhere else,’ and Thor turns his head to Loki’s mouth, his voice rough, ‘then finish this, brother.’ 

It is a challenge and Loki will not back down. He leaves Thor’s hair and reaches around to grasp Thor’s leaking cock, jerking off harsh and sweet, just like his thrusts. He can feel the man’s body shiver, the way his thighs seem to lose their steadiness, begin to shake, the orgasm cresting within him. Loki thumbs at Thor’s cock, spreading the precum over it as he shoves once more, harshly, feeling Thor’s body tense and tighten as he gasps. 

Finally, finally, Thor comes with a muffled yelp, his fist against his mouth, as his cock twitches and leaves Loki’s fingers dripping with warm come. The shudders that run through his body make his entrance twitch and tighten, pressing down on Loki so he comes with a gasp, ‘Brother,’ and Thor whines in his throat, tilting his ass up and shoving himself on the other’s cock until Loki is spent. 

When Loki pulls out, his seed slides down Thor’s thigh and he pulls out his Midgardian phone, tilting it so he gets a slice of his brother’s seed-splattered thigh and the dancing crowd in front of the DJ booth. Finally, with a jerk of his hand, the semen disappears and Thor’s clothes are back on as well as his own. 

‘Come, Thor,’ he says with a twist to his mouth, ‘we have a few more hours and a few more places to cover.’ Thor laughs, leaning against the railing of the DJ booth, face a faint red as he runs a hand through his tousled hair. Loki thinks he’s gorgeous, so he avoids that thought altogether. 

‘Aye, brother, and this time it shall be your turn,’ promises Thor before Loki sheds the invisibility and the DJ jumps back three feet in surprise at the hulking blonde man suddenly beside him. Thor gives a nod of his head to the DJ before following his brother out. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say _when_ this will get updated as it is just a PWP, but it most definitely will. :) Hope you enjoyed the porn!
> 
> x-posted on [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/20214107947/like-marathon-running-nc-17-the-avengers).


End file.
